Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, image pickup method, and non-transitory computer-readable medium that can visually assist the user to be able to take a stereoscopic image with a proper parallax easily.
Description of the Related Art
In the case of taking right and left parallax images to perform stereoscopically visible image display, when the object is too near an image pickup apparatus, the parallax gap increases and the stereoscopic display image (3D image) is blurred. On the other hand, when the object is too far from the image pickup apparatus, there occurs a phenomenon in which the parallax gap decreases and it is not possible to acquire the stereoscopic effect.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-33990 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a configuration to detect the object position, determine whether the object position is within a binocular vision permission range in which it is possible to take stereoscopically visible parallax images, and, in the case of determining that the object position is within the binocular vision permission range, perform imaging of the parallax images after a predetermined time.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-167310 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a configuration to determine whether images at multiple viewpoints are suitable for binocular vision, and, in the case of determining that they are not suitable for binocular vision, convert the images at multiple viewpoints into two-dimensional images.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-250987 (Patent Literature 3) discloses a configuration to overlap an eye position guide image, which shows the proper positions of the right and left eyes to make the user stereoscopically view a 3D image on a display screen, with a user image displayed on a monitor.